Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-25798210-20150330094229/@comment-35229418-20150405130346
When I see high elo games, dragon is usually taken when a team knows it won't be contested (ex. botlane dead after a gank). And (not only) when a teamfight for the first dragon happens, in high elo, bushes are warded. Which means LeBlanc can go kill or at least severely wound the enemy mage/jungler when they come to contest, before the actual teamfight breaks. At that moment, if not dead, that mage/jungler can be regarded as such if they don't retreat. Early teamfights are not like late game teamfights where teams are constantly grouped. They happen for objectives, and require a group-up. If you're in a low level where objectives are always taken without making sure they can't be contested, and without wards... I'll let you finish the phrase, you seem to use that statement more often than me. On to the second point... Ok, here you either deliberately ignored my point, or you failed to see it. You can choose what you consider to be the least awkward. I'll repeat and elaborate what I said earlier: if one "spams long range skills to farm", not only they'll end up losing half of it (you know, cooldowns), but they'll also end up running out of mana. And don't name Xerath here, because he needs autoattacks to proc his passive, which means getting in range for a QW; nor Lissandra, because even with that passive, she'll end up being out of mana if she spams recklessly. Even if they manage to keep the minions in the middle, they're still farming less than LeBlanc, who's keeping lane pressure. This is not a win for them. The only ones you listed who can actually keep up on farm with her from a distance without running OoM are Karthus (he usually farms with Q anyway), Zed (doesn't use mana) and Galio (only because he can tank all of LeBlanc harass; if you think Galio can spam spells without worrying about mana, come back when you're sober). 3 champions. Add a couple who could bully her out of lane (Brand, Heimerdinger) and you have 5 of roughly 30 midlaners who can keep up or sometimes beat her. Does it look good for you? Obviously it does, you play LeBlanc. On point 3... again, you fail to see my point. It's not a matter of whether a kit is original or bland (which anyway is subjective). We're talking if it's healthy or not for the game. Which means that 1. it has to have proper counters (not talking about champions here, but strategies), and 2. it mustn't be overly frustrating (for both the player and the enemy). Let's bring an older post from PentaBacon (who made an actual argument that time): "Alright, let's see: LeBlanc jumps over the wall, use the Q and mimicked Q on you, and basically more than half HP is gone, less than one second because she can just jump back without worrying getting by a single hit or ability. Now, if something, that is definitely that has no counter whatsoever, not to mention that for some obnoxious reason, she has stupidly high scalings." Does it have proper ways of countering? Hardly. Is it overly frustrating? Yes it is. I'll surely let Riot decide (not like I can do anything to influence them anyway), this is just a topic on a Wiki. But Riot keep repeating the words "counterplay" and "enjoyable" ad nauseam. If they say LeBlanc must be a champion that has to be countered in champion select and is , then I'll deal with it and be fine with it. By the way, I ask you not to make me explain my arguments more than once. I may have expressed myself badly in point 3 (wonder how "failed kit" can mean "kit that I don't like" though), but I'm pretty sure point 2 was clear enough. I find it pointless to discuss if my interlocutor doesn't care about what I say, and I don't like writing huge walls of text just to make them understand something they could without help.